Lady Mukuro
by Mukaebi
Summary: Rated for implied sexuality. One-shot story looking into the mind of the Demon Lord Mukuro. A peek at her feminine side really. Enjoy and please review.


She would admit it. This was a bit of an immature if not childish thrill. Like a little girl trying on her mothers make-up while she was away. Still, it was a pleasure that she had not indulged herself in for quite some time. She thought of this as she opened the center drawer to the ebony wood desk in her scarcely furnished room.

With all honesty, she had no idea what compelled her to steal one of Shigure's probing needles for this. Kami only knows where it had been but she didn't really care that much. S-class youkai did not fall ill to infection. Besides, she always asked for a glass of the finest wine before she did this.

Today it had been given to her in a glass made of highest quality crystal rimmed with gold. The wine itself shimmered an almost impossibly dark crimson. She brought to her lips and took a quick sip. It was indeed fine wine. It was really a shame that she was really planning on using it as a disinfectant.

Dipping the needle in and pulling it out again, she shook it gently to get a few lingering drops of wine off and dried it with the clean cloth of her sleeve.

The box stood in the shadow of the wine glass. It really wasn't something most would've expected her let alone any lord to possess; it was so simple a box that no one paid it any mind. And it's size was quite remarkable. A little box, barely grazing an inch on each side and hardly a half inch tall. There were no inlaid jewels or precious metals. No intricate designs carved into it. It was just a little black box.

But great things lie in small packages. She knew this to be true for inside her box was her greatest treasure. The one thing that brought her a sense of femininity in a world like hers.

It was the cloths turn for a brief swim in the wine. Pulling it over her left index finger, she let it bleed into the woven fibers for a bit. Reaching across her chest with her free right hand, she gently brushed her fiery red hair behind her ear and rubbed the front and back of it with the wine seeped sleeve.

A standing mirror reflected her unscarred profile. The little mark on her ear was not hard to find. Taking the needle and gently pushing it through her ear, she felt two minor pricks as the tip poked through the skin. Holding the needle in place with one hand, she lifted the top of the box with the other and pinched a tiny shimmering object between her fingers.

An earring. No bigger then half of her little finger nail. The gold was polished and shone, shaped like a five pointed star with what she was sure was one of the smallest diamonds she had ever seen set in the center. Her greatest treasure.

Removing the needle, it was quickly placed by the single piece of jewelry. She twisted the clasp into place behind her ear.

She shifted her eyes to look into the mirror…and smiled, rows of perfect, pearl like teeth visible.

And thus began her day dreaming, her girlish fantasy. No longer was she Lord Mukuro. She didn't even know who that was. Why, she had never heard the name before. And what a disgustingly harsh sounding name it was! Not at all like hers.

_Her name was Faunia Aleron. A decadent woman living in a decadent time and a decadent place. She was beautiful, poised, the most desired woman in Paris, not to mention the most often invited woman to any and all social events. Gossip about her numerous, though fabricated, romantic escapades swept like fire through the city so that even the most lowly of people knew her name from the vine of rumor._

_However, this time it was true. Every last word and whisper was true. The fair Aleron maiden was a maiden no longer. She had indeed had company in her bed the night of December 21. _

_And what pleasing company he had been as well. Ruby eyed and ebony haired, he was her equal in beauty. His reserved and coldly graceful nature had been but a curtain to hide his passions. _

_Moderately calloused hands had danced upon her skin. Lips brushed her own and her body in hot, demanding kisses. All the while, she knew that for all the control he presented, he was just as hesitant as she. _

Invited in or no, Hiei didn't care as he waltzed into his Master's chamber. It was dimly lit and moody but it felt like home. Taking a seat on the unusually comfortable cushions of her arm chair, he glanced about the room. His eyes stopped their roaming when they fell upon His Master's form, laid back among the pillows of the bed, her face painted with a wistful expression.

It would seem that his great and powerful Master was dreaming.

For him, it was quite the surprise.

"Mukuro," he said harshly, "The generals wish to speak to you about recent news of Raizen's death. I personally confirmed it."

Her eyes snapped open, her vision shattered like glass. Though she hid it well, annoyance and anger filled her at the sudden interruption of her dream. Supporting herself on her elbows and forearms, she glared at him. Not realizing that a flash of light reflected off her earring had caught her second in commands attention.

"Since when do you wear jewelry Mukuro?"

She thought about, trying to put it into words, and said, "Every woman desires to be a Lady…sometimes."

**Okay, since I forgot to do this before the story I'll do it now. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and please review on your way out. **


End file.
